Cat in a cage
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Catwoman gets captured during an attempted jewel heist, only to find that the whole thing was a trap set by Poison Ivy, who wants to humiliate the burglar for ruining her heists. Contains non-consensual sexual slavery and infantilism, adults only.
1. Chapter 1: to catch a cat

**Cat in a cage: a Batman fanfiction. Chapter one: to catch a cat.**

 **Poison Ivy catches Catwoman in her trap and has some…fun…with the cat burglar to punish her for trespassing. Poison Ivy/Catwoman bondage: contains BDSM-style bondage, spanking, diaper use and some infantilism, and sexual humiliation. Adults only.**

"Mmm, purrfect."

Selina Kyle slowly lowered herself into the gigantic warehouse by the long wire, her long legs attached to the cable by her clawed boots. She moved carefully, her skintight grey bodysuit silently stretching as the criminal known as Catwoman stared at her prize, visible among the various boxes and cases within the empty building.

"Whoever owns you doesn't deserve to, my lovely." She whispered to herself. "They can't take good care of their possessions, and as per a thief's duty, it's up to me to liberate you."

Her prize was a perfect blue-white diamond set into a necklace, kept inside a glass case in the middle of the warehouse. Her eyes almost sparkled with its luster. Catwoman slid down the long steel wire and sprayed mist all around the case, checking for laser-security systems. Sure enough, there was a web of red lasers all around the case. She carefully reached down and flicked her diamond-tipped claws out of her gloved hands, placing one of them on the case and using them to cut a perfect circle into the glass. After removing the circle of glass, she slowly reached in, checking for any other security measures. After she was satisfied that there were none, she grasped the diamond and purred, pulling it out and placing it around her neck before looking at her reflection in the glass.

"I don't know, blue isn't your color." A female voice said from behind her.

Catwoman jumped and whirled around, just in time to be grabbed by vines and bound like a mummy as the plants pulled her into the air by their tendrils, moving on their own. She was lifted into the air and held upside-down as metal slats rolled down over all the doors and windows in the warehouse, sealing her inside.

"Ivy!" Catwoman hissed as she writhed and struggled inside her vine cocoon. "What are you doing here?"

"Setting my trap, of course." Ivy said as she walked out from the shadows. "Glad to see you recognize my handiwork. I've been after you for a while now, Catwoman…"

Catwoman couldn't help but stare. Ivy was wearing her usual dark green one-piece bodysuit to compliment her light green skin, but something was different about it. For one, it was now a corset that thrust her sizable breasts upwards, and she had added a pair of garter stockings and thigh-length boots. Also, her long red hair was done up in a bun, to show off her neck and face. She carried a riding crop in one hand, and Selina didn't like the look of this at all.

"Did you know you've been curtailing my activities for a while now? Taking my prizes when you pull your little thefts?" Ivy asked as she walked over to the mummified Catwoman, stroking her face with the crop and slowly moving it down to the bound burglar's rear. "You've been…pardon the pun…a thorn in my side for a while now."

She quickly brought the crop down on Catwoman's perfect rear, making the bound woman scream.

"And now, I've finally caught you. You know how hard it is to catch a cat?"

"Of course I know." Catwoman snapped, cutting through the vines with her claws. "And now you're dead meat, sister!"

She leapt out of the cocoon and slashed at Poison Ivy with her metal claws, her eyes a study of fury. Ivy just barely managed to duck out of the way, with Catwoman tumbling on the ground and jumping to her feet.

"Cats hate being restrained, you know!" Catwoman growled as she jumped onto Ivy, the green-skinned woman rolling onto the ground and hitting the back of her head on the hard floor. "And if you think for a moment you'll get away with this, you've got another think coming!"

She jumped up and kicked Ivy twice, then backflipped over and over onto the crates in the warehouse, leapt for the skylights, and thrust her head forwards to break through the large glass panels, with her claws ready to grab the paneling separating the glass.

THUNK!

Catwoman saw stars falling before her eyes as her head connected with a glass that was far more solid than it looked. Her vision blurred as a throbbing pain made itself known in her now-aching skull, and she just barely managed to grab the very edge of a metal panel separating the panel, the tips of her claws barely holding on.

"Oh, don't be in such a hurry to leave, my little kitty cat." Poison Ivy said as she slowly rose from the ground on a gigantic flower, the roots acting as an elevator. "I've got some fun to have with you…"

"P-Plexiglas…" Catwoman moaned as she tried to grasp tighter on the window panel, her vision spinning as she felt all dazed.

"Yes, I set this all up for you." Poison Ivy said as she stood up, her corset accentuating her sizable bosom as she held out a hand to Catwoman. "Now grab on tight, and I can get on with your due punishment."

Catwoman's vision spun and faded as she realized she had no choice and slowly reached a hand out to Poison Ivy, who smiled mockingly. The woman's green skin seemed to shine like emeralds under the midnight moon. Suddenly, Catwoman's vision faded altogether and she let go of the window, dropping through the abandoned warehouse with such a speed she screamed. Suddenly, she stopped inches from the ground as a long rope made of twisted vines and tendrils grabbed both her feet and lifted her upside-down, holding her at face height with Poison Ivy.

"Goodnight, my sweet kitten." Ivy said as she kissed Catwoman, making the spandex-clad burglar's eyes close in a swoon. "Sweet dreams."

Catwoman's mind drifted off to sleep as the vines slowly lowered her to the floor, removing her mask and applying a sticky leaf to the place where her head had connected to the panel. The vines then unzipped her latex bodysuit and tossed it into the corner, leaving Catwoman completely naked before her captor. Ivy seemed pleased to know Catwoman went commando under her bodysuit, and licked her green lips as her long red hair draped over her naked captive. Now the real fun was to begin…

 **Ooh, this is going to be hot! My girlfriend and I have both dressed as Catwoman and Poison Ivy in the past, and this fic is giving me some ideas…**


	2. Chapter 2: burglar's punishment

**Cat in a cage chapter 2: burglar's punishment**

 **M rating kicks in here, infantilism and bondage inside.**

Catwoman gasped as she awoke, realizing she was naked. She quickly looked around herself and realized she was trapped inside a large wooden cage shaped like an infant's crib, with a muzzle shaped like a pacifier inside and over her mouth. She tried to stand up, only to find that she was bound to the crib itself by strong vines. Her costume was on a mannequin in the corner of the warehouse, not far from the crib. Catwoman moaned into the muzzle to no avail as she tried hard to break loose.

"It's no use trying, little Catwoman. The crib is much too strong for you." said Poison Ivy's voice from one of the large doors to the warehouse. "The trees won't let you break them."

The green-skinned woman walked into the warehouse in her corset and boots, pushing a grocery cart full of various items. Catwoman didn't like the look of any of them.

"I went shopping, baby girl." Poison Ivy said with a smile as she pushed the cart up to the crib. "Want to see what mommy has brought you?"

She reached into the cart and pulled out a variety of items including a baby bottle, an adult-sized high chair, a bib, and, most humiliating of all, a couple packs of adult diapers.

"Little girls who break the rules like you must be punished for it." Ivy cooed as she walked over to Catwoman, holding one of the diapers. "And if the punishment shall be that you will not be allowed to use the potty, then so be it."

Ivy reached into the giant crib and strapped the huge, padded diaper over Catwoman's crotch, earning a disgusted moan from the cat burglar as she struggled against the wooden chains. Selina felt humiliated as she growled into the pacifier, glaring at Ivy as she placed a kiss on her forehead like a mother.

"Cootchie-cootchie coo, little kitty cat!" Poison Ivy said as she tickled Catwoman under her arms, making her giggle uncontrollably into the muzzle. "Just wait right there, it's almost time for din-dins!"

She walked away, leaving Catwoman topless and humiliated in her gigantic diaper. Catwoman struggled and moaned, the plastic and cloth garment crinkling and crackling underneath her as she struggled to break free. She tried hard to break out, her lithe athletic body struggling to no avail. Catwoman felt humiliated, stripped and captured, naked but for a diaper, and treated like an infant. She hated Ivy for doing this to her.

"Up, baby girl, up!" Ivy said as the crib opened up and she lifted the half-naked, infantile Catwoman into the air with ease, pulling her over to an adult-sized high chair made of solid teak wood with metal wrist and leg cuffs. "Time for din-dins!"

She placed Catwoman in the chair and latched her in place, making sure she couldn't move an inch before disappearing into the warehouse behind a large pile of boxes. Catwoman looked around the area. It was done up like a typical suburban home, with a kitchen, a table and an island as well as several appliances. Selina did not like the look of this.

"Dinnertime!" Ivy called in a sing-song voice as she brought forth a tray of food and a baby bottle of milk before unstrapping Catwoman's gag. "You might as well eat up, little Catwoman, or you'll be spanked."

"Why are you doing this?" Catwoman snapped as soon as the muzzle was loosened. "Is this just because I've messed up a few of your stupid plans?"

"Not just that, but that's part of it." Ivy said as she held up a spoonful of mashed apples, shoveling it into Catwoman's mouth before the half-naked burglar could protest. "Because you've been moving in on Batman, you little whore. He's mine and you can't have him, in any sense of the word."

Catwoman glared as another spoonful of food was shoveled into her mouth, leaving her unable to speak. She slowly swallowed and watched Ivy as her eyes darted to the mannequin wearing her Catwoman costume.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back later." Ivy said as she tousled Catwoman's short black hair, kissing her mockingly. "I just want to teach you a lesson."

"How?" Catwoman asked as she struggled against the cuffs, her firm breasts beating against the tray of the huge high chair.

Ivy smirked as she pulled forth a large camera disguised as one of the lamps, making Catwoman gasp when she realized it had been pointed at them. Her humiliation broadcasted live to the internet…she wished she was invisible right now.

"By making this the ultimate hit on all the local porn sites, of course." She said with a smirk as she strapped the pacifier gag over Catwoman's mouth. "Now, smile for the camera, baby girl."

Catwoman moaned into the gag and struggled as she tried to avoid being kissed by Poison Ivy, who kept kissing her over and over again like a mother kissing her infant daughter.

"It's true my kiss doesn't have much effect on women, but I think you'd agree it makes you feel better, right my baby girl?" Ivy asked, looking right at the camera and giggling girlishly in her corset and boots as Catwoman turned dark red. "Cootchie cootchie coo, little baby kitty!"

Ivy removed the pacifier gag and immediately shoved a bottle of milk into Catwoman's mouth, forcing her to drink it. Suddenly, Catwoman realized it wasn't milk at all. It was fruit juice.

"Or would you prefer it fresh from the source?" Poison Ivy asked as she opened her corset and offered a large green breast to her infantile captive. "Drink up, baby girl."

Catwoman grimaced as the woman's enormous breast was thrust into her face, the nipple entering her mouth. She reluctantly suckled at it, tasting fruity milk coming from Ivy's mammary glands. Catwoman opened her eyes in surprise at the taste, but then realized that she was more plant than woman anyway.

"Did you like that, baby kitty?" Poison Ivy asked as she stared down at the topless woman in the high chair beside her. "Your mommy's milk is so good for you."

"Look, I don't know what sick game you're playing humiliating me like this, but let me go!" Catwoman growled as she struggled against the high chair.

"I told you, you're moving in on Batman." Ivy said as she grabbed Catwoman's nipples in her fingers and pulled, making the half-naked woman wince. "And I want to show sluts like you what happens if you act like immature brats and steal what I've spent a lot of time setting up to take."

Ivy let go of Catwoman's nipples, picking up the tray and walking back to the kitchen, her high heels making her bottom wiggle when she walked. Catwoman lay back in her high chair and struggled, trying to break out of the cuffs holding her in place. Suddenly, she felt a pressure on her bowels and bladder and winced as she leaned back, a growling making itself known in her stomach.

"Oh no…" she moaned as she struggled to cross her legs, the diaper crinkling as she did so. "…oh god no…"

Catwoman tried hard to avoid the inevitable humiliation as her internal plumbing screamed for release, all the food she had eaten in the last several hours coming forefront to her mind. Poison Ivy walked forwards and looked at the infantile woman before her, touching the high chair. A little stalk of a plant grew from it, with comical teeth growing from its leaves.

"Something the matter with our little baby girl?" Ivy asked with a grin as she picked up the pacifier muzzle.

"Nothing at all, you bitch." Catwoman hissed as she kept straining her bladder and colon to hold on just a moment more.

"I wasn't asking you, you brat." Poison Ivy said, strapping the muzzle back onto her mouth as she stroked the plant. "What's that?"

The plant made a series of squeaking noises and giggled, pointing at Catwoman as she struggled against the cuffs on the high chair.

"Oh, our little girl is having tummy troubles?" Ivy said with a smirk, mockingly kissing Catwoman on the cheeks. "We haven't had you potty-trained yet, little kitty cat."

She kissed Catwoman and looked her in the eyes as the topless woman moaned through the pacifier muzzle, knowing her humiliation was inevitable.

"Oh dear, little girl. Don't hold it in." Poison Ivy whispered as she stroked Catwoman's face. "Be a good little kitty cat and make some wee-wee or doo-doo for mommy!"

Catwoman grimaced in shame as she couldn't hold on any longer. She released her bladder and bowels, filling the humungous, padded diaper with her own waste. Catwoman moaned into the muzzle and glared at Poison Ivy as she removed the pacifier and kissed her, making her vision blur.

"Does my little kitty need a changing?" cooed Poison Ivy, her long red hair draping behind her. "Poor baby, let mommy take care of you."

The high chair dissolved in a swift movement of vines, the vines grabbing Catwoman by the arms and legs and turning into a large changing table with arm and leg cuffs. Poison Ivy walked towards Catwoman and lay her down on a changing mat made out of woven leaves. She then unstrapped the diaper, the immobilized woman beneath her unable to stop her.

"Poor little baby kitty cat, unable to take care of yourself." Ivy cooed as Catwoman winced at the stench of her own waste.

Catwoman lay back, muzzled, bound, helpless as a baby, with her only choice of clothing being the most infantile. She was an adult baby, a slave to Poison Ivy. Catwoman hated this, and hated knowing this was going all over the internet for every pervert to see.

"My my, such a full diaper for such a little kitten." Poison Ivy said as she rolled up the diaper and threw it into a garbage can, grasping a bulb between her hands and squeezing it.

A strange-smelling liquid was excreted from the bulb onto a large leaf she was holding, which she then rubbed all over Catwoman's bare rear and vulva, cleaning her.

"Good girl, such a good little baby kitty." Ivy said as she released Catwoman from the table, making her fall to her hands and knees as the green woman undid her costume and stood naked before her. "Now, how about giving mommy something now, too?"

She spread her legs and grabbed Catwoman's head, pressing her entire face into her bare, hairless crotch. The woman was immediately restrained by several large trees that grew behind her and wrapped around her arms and legs, forcing her into a submissive kneeling position. Catwoman moaned as her mouth and nose were fully enveloped in Ivy's moist vulva, cutting off her breathing.

"Mmpphh!" Catwoman moaned as she struggled to breathe, her nose pinched by the lips of her captor's vagina.

"Now now, baby girl." Ivy cooed as she stroked her helpless pet's head. "Don't use up that oxygen mommy lets you have. There's only one way to breathe when you've got your face in my pussy, and you know what it is, don't you, little baby kitty?"

Catwoman felt close to tears as she opened her mouth and started licking, feeling Ivy's female parts growing moist. She kissed and licked, as if lapping up milk from a saucer like the cat she resembled. Ivy pressed her face deeper into her crotch, her green skin becoming all Catwoman could see in her current submissive state.

"Yes…that's it little kitty cat…" Poison Ivy said as Catwoman continued licking her. "…taste your mommy."

Catwoman kept licking as she felt utterly and completely humiliated, her tongue becoming numb from abuse. She felt her captor's inner walls tightening, and as a woman, knew what that meant.

"Oh yes…" Ivy gasped as she threw her head back. "…oh YES!"

She exploded in orgasm as Catwoman received her sticky green juices on her face, immediately lowering her head and hanging from the trees that immobilized her arms and legs. Ivy knelt down to her slave's level, kissing her and licking her own juices off of her cheeks and lips.

"I think you enjoyed that, my baby kitty." Poison Ivy said as she unbound Catwoman's arms and legs, walking out of the room and pulling her behind her by a long vine and wooden collar around her neck. "Didn't you?"

Catwoman would never admit it, but she had enjoyed it. She subconsciously enjoyed being dominated by a woman. She stayed silent, following her new mistress as she walked in the nude through the now hot and moist warehouse, which was by now overgrown with plants.

"Time for your diaper to go back on, my pet." Ivy said as she led her to the crib again, grabbed another huge diaper and strapping it onto Catwoman's crotch before shoving her into the large crib and slamming it shut. "Did baby have fun today?"

Catwoman only glared, giving Ivy the look of a cat that was just dunked with water. Her humiliation had grown exponentially since yesterday, and she now hated Ivy with a fury unmatched.

"Time for bedtime, baby kitty." Ivy said as she locked the crib. "Your mommy has had a long day. I'll see you tomorrow for more fun."

The lights were turned off and Catwoman was left topless, diapered, and bound inside the giant crib, treated as little more than an infant. She lay back and felt the diaper crinkling beneath her weight as her nipples stood on end from the cold air.

" _ **You'll pay for this."**_ Catwoman thought as she lay there in her gigantic, padded diaper of plastic and cloth as the lights went out and a little mobile spun above her head. _ **"Somehow, you'll pay for this, Ivy…"**_

 **She's right, she will pay. Tell me what you guys think of this in the comments section. I still haven't gotten the humiliation I felt over my personal experience with diapers during my ovarian cyst surgery, and this kind of helps.**


	3. Chapter 3: the cat unchained

**Cat in a cage: chapter 3: the cat unchained**

 **Batman to the rescue!**

Catwoman rolled over in her crib, the diaper crinkling loudly as she did so. She growled through her pacifier muzzle, opening her eyes as she lay in the caged crib and looked around the warehouse where she was held hostage.

"Mmpphh." She moaned through her muzzle as she sat, the gigantic diaper feeling uncomfortable on her body as she felt the waste she had expelled during the night.

The warehouse was dark but for a few sunlamps and a beam of light coming from the sunroof. Poison Ivy was asleep on a giant flower a few feet away, naked and glowing. Catwoman struggled against the crib, trying hard to break the wooden bars holding her inside.

"Oh, I'll be up in a minute." Poison Ivy said as she rolled over on the flower, which slowly unwrapped it's petals from her nude form. "Don't be such a-well, I guess that point is moot, isn't it little baby kitty?"

She stood up and stretched, her large firm breasts standing upright. Catwoman watched from her crib/cage as Poison Ivy walked towards her and reached into the bars, patting the huge, padded diaper she wore.

"Does my baby need to be changed?" Ivy asked as she cooed at Catwoman and opened the crib. "Say 'mommy' and I'll change you."

Catwoman couldn't stand this humiliation. However, she also didn't want to wallow in her own filth for however long Ivy would let her. She looked at her through the bars as her captor removed her pacifier.

"Mommy…please change me." She said, hanging her head when she realized she had no other choice.

The vines wrapped Catwoman's arms and legs into 'chicken-wing' positions so as to render them useless, immobilizing her as she was laid out on a large wooden changing table covered in a plastic mat and held in place by tree roots. The muzzle was replaced, silencing Selina totally.

"Okay little baby, you made some wee-wee or doo-doo?" Ivy said as she undid Catwoman's soggy diaper full of her own filth, smirking at her humiliation.

She pulled off the diaper and tossed it into a garbage heap inside a large crate where she had tossed the other diapers Catwoman had used during the last couple days, leaving her naked and immobilized. Ivy then wiped Selina down with a moist leaf and wiped her down with some foul-smelling medicine. The naked woman beneath her struggled and wrinkled her nose at stench as she was made clean once again. Ivy then placed a fresh diaper back on her captive, the infantile feeling hitting Catwoman once again as she looked around the room and saw her costume on the mannequin again.

"Oh, you want your big-girl clothes on, don't you?" Ivy cooed as she kissed Catwoman full on the lips, making her turn away in disgust. "You want to wear this?"

Ivy walked over to the mannequin and removed the costume, fondling it with her sharp fingernails and pressing it against Selina's face mockingly.

"You want to feel the sweat you produced on your skin like you now feel your waste in that diaper?" Ivy said as she giggled. "Too bad, baby girl."

She walked behind a large stack of crates as Catwoman heard the sound of zippers being pulled and clothing rustling, followed by a satisfied hum. Selina lay spread-eagled on the changing table in her humongous, padded diaper, turning her head to see where Ivy was now. The woman's silhouette appeared in the darkness behind the crates, a zipper sounding as she walked into view.

"Because mommy thinks that your big-girl clothes fit her so much better." Ivy said as she walked out wearing Catwoman's latex catsuit, zipping it up all the way. "What does my baby think?"

Selina growled furiously into the muzzle as she struggled against the bonds on the table, her diaper crinkling loudly with every movement of her hips. The nerve of this woman, to wear her clothing after treating her like an infant…! She struggled as Ivy teasingly slid a long string of diamonds into her cleavage, which was about a cup size too big for her catsuit and practically spilling out of the mostly-unzipped top.

"You think mommy looks good in your cute little playsuit?" Ivy asked as she stroked Selina's face, kissing her and making her wince. "Or should mommy wear her old dress for you after she's sweated in this one?"

"I think both of you need some serious mental help, but that's beyond me." Said an all-too-familiar voice as both women turned to the source of the voice.

An open window was all they saw, with a dark shape disappearing into the shadows in total silence.

"So, the caped crusader shows up at last." Poison Ivy said as her plants all started slowly advancing towards where the shape had vanished. "The gallant dark knight to rescue the damsel in distress? So cliché."

"You're wrong about the 'rescuing' bit, you're both heading to Arkham." Batman's voice said as Catwoman turned around on the changing table, her diaper crinkling. "And if I have to take you both there naked, I will."

"Ooh, I guess you do know how to have fun." Poison Ivy said as she climbed the wall of the warehouse in Catwoman's costume, pulling out her bullwhip. "Come out then, and get her. But I'd hurry."

She snapped her fingers as the plants holding Selina to the changing table started pulling her arms and legs, slowly stretching them as the diaper-clad woman panicked.

"She's dealing with some stretching circumstances."

Batman disappeared into the darkness as Ivy climbed the walls, disappearing from Catwoman's line of sight as the vines continued pulling at her arms and legs. She moaned into her muzzle as her limbs were being tugged out of their sockets.

"Mmpphh!" Catwoman moaned as her diaper crinkled louder than before, her arms feeling numb. "Mmpphh! Urrgh!"

She moaned in pain as she felt her shoulders and hips being wrenched out of their sockets by the strong vines, almost dislocating them as they were stretched with popping noises. Selina felt like she was in total pain, and closed her eyes, waiting for the sickening CRUNCH that would mean her limbs had been ripped from her body…

CRUNCH!

Catwoman screwed her eyes shut tight, blocking all vision so she couldn't see what happened. Suddenly, she came to her senses and realized she had not been decapitated, and was instead laying on the table with four severed vines writhing in pain wrapped around her limbs. Selina quickly jumped to her feet and ripped the muzzle from her mouth, back flipping through the air in her diaper and landing on her bare feet. Batman had thrown several batarangs that sliced through the thick vines with acid tubes and razor blades, leaving writhing tendrils smoking and dissolving slowly.

"Took you long enough." Catwoman said as she stood up, flushing dark red at Batman seeing the large, padded diaper she was wearing.

Batman looked at her, then at Poison Ivy, who was still wearing her bodysuit as she climbed the walls and disappeared.

"Do I want to know?" I asked, in his usual flat tone.

"No, not really." Catwoman said as she jumped up from the table.

She grabbed the pair of claws she had been carrying from the table, which Ivy hadn't bothered to put on, and jumped onto one of the walls in the warehouse, climbing quickly as her firm breasts hung straight out from her chest.

"Take care of her little pets, I'll take her myself."

Batman continued hurling batarangs and acid bombs at the plants as Catwoman climbed up the side of the wall, the gigantic diaper she had been forced to wear crinkling loudly. She jumped off at the only place Ivy could have left at, a large scaffold used for holding crates of food.

"Okay Ivy, now I'm just damn mad." Catwoman hissed as she looked around the scaffold, searching for any sign of her adversary. "Now, are you ready to be my bitch?"

She flexed her claws and slashed through the huge padded garment, hurling away the shreds that were all that remained of the disgusting garment of shame. She jumped up and stood naked upon the scaffold as the sounds of metal clanking died out and left her in silence. Catwoman stalked around the scaffold on bare feet and in bare skin, her Amazonian body glistening from sweat in the dim light.

"Okay, Ivy! Get out here and fight like a woman!" she growled as she walked naked onto a large platform used for holding crates, standing proud in nothing but her flesh.

"If you insist." Ivy's voice said behind her as Catwoman turned around, catching sight of her enemy just before she kicked her in the midsection.

Catwoman flipped backwards and just barely caught her balance on the scaffolding, balancing on the beam as Poison Ivy ran forwards and attacked, thorns appearing from her fingers like claws. Catwoman flexed her own claws and parried several blows from Ivy, her nudity making herself feel more vulnerable.

"Getting scared, 'baby kitty'?" Poison Ivy cooed, smirking as she parried another blow with her thorn 'claws'. "I think somebody needs a spanking."

Catwoman jumped up and grabbed a large hook and winch hanging from the ceiling, swinging on it and hitting Ivy like a wrecking ball.

"And it's you, you green-skinned bitch!" she screamed as she swung her fist, connecting with Poison Ivy's jaw as the vinyl-clad woman gasped, the air leaving her powerful lungs. "You deserve this for all the fucking humiliation you heaped on me!"

Catwoman kicked Ivy in the gut as she struggled to breathe, grabbing the naked woman's hands and hurling her over her head. Catwoman back-flipped off of the wall and kicked Poison Ivy in the back, making a cracking noise sound from the woman as she was knocked to the ground.

"That…HURT!" Ivy screamed as she slashed at Catwoman with her claws, slashing her midriff and grabbing her ankle. "When I'm done with you, you're going to be living in a filthy litter box!"

Catwoman leaped into the air, but was pulled back down by Ivy, who then slipped off of the metal scaffold and fell through the air, screaming and flailing before she landed with a dull FOOMP in a large crate full of something sandy. Selina grabbed onto a long chain and swung down, somersaulting onto a pile of boxes and carefully leaping to the ground, landing on her feet and looking around herself before she finally caught sight of Ivy.

"Well, isn't that ironic." She hissed as she grabbed her bullwhip, which had fallen from Ivy's hands earlier. "Serves you right, bitch!"

Poison Ivy gasped and gagged as she spat out chunks of cat litter from the gigantic crate she had landed in, gasping as she lay there in the filth.

"And I think you've got something that belongs to me, 'Mommy'." Catwoman said as she kicked Ivy in the head, making her drop on her side.

She unzipped the vinyl catsuit, peeling it off of Ivy in one quick movement of her hands and quickly stepping back into the familiar garment as Ivy sat dazed, relishing the feeling of skintight vinyl on her body once again.

"Please…don't…" Ivy begged as she coughed, the litter choking her. "…can't grow…anything…in here…"

"I know." Catwoman growled as she grabbed the naked green woman with one hand, holding her up with one muscular hand. "But don't worry baby…"

She quickly pulled Ivy close, the naked green woman gasping for air as she pressed her lips against her ear.

"…mommy will make it all better." Catwoman whispered as she threw Ivy backwards, making her stumble just before she pulled out her bullwhip and cracked it against Ivy's bare breasts with a CRACK! "That was for kidnapping me!"

CRACK!

"And that's for keeping me in a cage!"

CRACK!

"And that was for making me wear those fucking diapers!"

CRACK!

"That was for the stupid high chair and the changing table!"

CRACK!

"And that was just for good measure, you fucking whore!"

Catwoman kicked Ivy off of the huge crate, sending her hurtling towards her target headfirst.

"No, not there! Not-!"

SQUELCH!

Catwoman backflipped and somersaulted off the crate and onto the edge of the huge box of filthy diapers she had produced over the course of the last couple of days, disappearing into the sea of filth contained within plastic and cloth.

"Well, isn't that ironic." She said as she carved a large hole in the side of the crate, reaching inside and yanking a naked, scarred and filthy Poison Ivy out with one hand. "Time for your spanking, bitch!"

Catwoman slashed Ivy with her claws again and again, carving up her face as she growled.

"Take this! And this! And-!"

"Stop."

Catwoman felt a firm hand grab hers as Batman showed up behind her, holding her hands back and walking over to Ivy as she writhed in pain and disgust. He tossed a handful of little spherical devices around Ivy and turned to walk away.

"What the hell are those supposed to be?" Ivy asked through coughs as she grabbed one of them with a vine.

Suddenly, the sphere exploded in the vine, coating it with a silvery sheen as the others went off in succession, coating Ivy and everything around her in a silvery dye-like substance. The plants froze in place and Ivy screamed, frantically scratching at her skin.

"A combination of arsenic, mercury and selenium, with a little chlorine thrown in." Batman said as he walked up to Catwoman. "You touch that and it'll cover you with a poisonous substance that'll deaden your ability to grow anything."

Ivy screamed as her plants started to crumble before her eyes, quickly standing stock still.

"And don't try to grow anything to climb out of here, I've rigged up similar bombs at every exit and entrance to this place with a much stronger mixture inside of them. It's harmless to most humans, so the GCPD can get in here easily, but if you even try, you'll be paralyzed."

Ivy growled as she stood there, hands folded over her chest in anger. Batman stood there as police sirens started sounding outside the warehouse.

"That's our cue to exit, Bats." Catwoman said as she started for the window.

"Not so fast." Batman said as he grabbed her wrists. "You're as much a criminal as she is."

"Oh come on Batman, what do you even have me on?" Catwoman asked with a smirk. "The diamond wasn't stolen by me, the warehouse isn't really owned by anyone since it was just a front for Ivy, and if anything, she's the one who should be locked up since she kidnapped and molested me. I was just released from prison a few months ago anyway."

Batman stared at Catwoman with his usual stoic stare, thinking for a minute. He was clearly clenching his teeth, and Catwoman inwardly smirked at how she could so easily gauge men's needs, even one such as Batman.

"Just stay out of trouble. And I wouldn't recommend going anywhere else tonight." He said as red and blue lights flashed outside the warehouse.

"THIS IS THE GCPD!" a voice yelled through a megaphone. "EITHER COME OUT RIGHT NOW, OR WE'LL COME IN WITH GUNS DRAWN!"

"Catch you next time, tall, dark and handsome." Catwoman purred as she turned around and strutted towards the exit, swaying her hips seductively before she slipped into the shadows.

She scaled the wall and climbed out the window she had snuck in by, sneaking out of the warehouse and running across the rooftop before jumping off of the roof and sliding down a clothesline that led to one of the apartment buildings nearby. Catwoman felt a certain thrill at escaping Ivy, even if it was due to Batman's interference. She never wanted to see another diaper as long as she lived, though. She jumped in the window to her apartment and rolled to a stop, jumping to her feet and stretching as her cats surrounded her, mewing.

"Well my little ones, a rather disappointing night out, I'd say." Catwoman said as she unzipped her costume, peeling off the bodysuit and tossing it over her shoulder, making a mental note to clean it later. "Your mother got caught and doubtless, her exploits have made over a million hits on the internet."

She grimaced as she sat down at her computer, considering for a moment whether or not Ivy had been lying. She typed in the search engine **'Catwoman captured diaper humiliation'** and waited for the results to boot up. She grimaced when she saw the exact video Ivy had shot, in all its disgusting glory, posted to every live porn site on the web. However, according to the comments, almost nobody except a few dozen horny idiots actually thought it was really her. And even if they did, nobody would be able to prove it.

"Well, at least I have that." Catwoman said as she stretched out and yawned, relaxing for the first time in over a day and a half.

She walked into the shower and turned on the steaming hot water as she turned on the radio, hearing the static crackle as she started soaping up her filthy skin.

"…and in other news, the metahuman known as Poison Ivy has been apprehended today by the Batman! Apparently, the botanical criminal had kidnapped famed jewel thief Catwoman and kept her in a stolen warehouse whose owner has just been treated for psychoactive drugs inside of her lipstick. Catwoman is now at large, and Poison Ivy is looking at a long time in Arkham for the time being!"

Catwoman smirked to herself as she soaped up her body, starting to shave her legs as one of her cats jumped onto the countertop and meowed.

"Okay, here you go." Catwoman said as she stepped out of the shower, turning off the water and quickly laying out bowls for all of her cats. "Sorry, but mommy's been gone for a while."

The cats surrounded her as she kissed them before handing out cat food for everyone, climbing back into the tub and leaning back before continuing to shave her legs. She had been kidnapped, molested, humiliated, and all-around used by that bitch. She had been brought lower than she had ever been brought in her entire life. And yet…somehow she couldn't help but think she came out on top of this particular incident.

"Wouldn't you agree, handsome?" Selina asked as she reached into her crumpled costume and pulled out the string of diamonds that had been left in the bust area by Poison Ivy. "Yes, I thought you'd say that."

She kissed the diamonds and put them around her neck, laughing to herself as she lay back in the tub, naked and proud to be free. Selina reached for the soap and scrubbed herself, the diamonds glistening in the dim light. She laughed to herself as she lay down in the tub, clean, free and rich once again. She would have to pawn the diamonds soon, but in this part of town, that was easy enough. She was free.

Never again would she be a cat in a cage.

 **The end.**

 **God, it is so cathartic writing about putting other women in those damn giant diapers! The bondage aspect is just my own personal twist, though. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a lovely lady wearing a Catwoman costume (and nothing else) waiting for me in a nice warm bed. Please review!**


End file.
